wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
CARROTS and STiCKS
CARROTS and STiCKS is BiSH's third major album and fifth album overall. It will be released on July 3rd, 2019. The album combines BiSH's previous two EPs, STiCKS and CARROTS, as well as six additional tracks. The album comes in multiple editions: * A "Regular Edition" with one CD * A "Music Edition" containing two CDs * A "DVD Edition" with two CDs and a DVD * A "First Press Limited Edition" with two CDs, Blu-ray and photobook, sold in a metal box. CARROTS and STiCKS received a limited pre-release at HMV and TSUTAYA stores on June 12th with a price of 299 yen. Some versions of this pre-release had Beat mints boyz performing every track instead of BiSH. With no way of telling which CD was the Beat mints boyz version, the pre-release period of CARROTS and STiCKS left it down to luck as to whether fans would receive the official recordings or Watanabe's booby prize upon purchasing a CD. Both versions of the album were also pre-released on Apple Music. Tracklist CD/Digital= # DiSTANCE # Tsuini Shi # MORE THAN LiKE # FREEZE DRY THE PASTS # CHOP # I am me. # NO SWEET # O.S # Mada Tochuu # Yashashii PAiN # Identity (アイデンティティ) # FiNALLY # CAN YOU?? # GRUNGE WORLD |-|Bonus tracks= Only available in the iTunes and Apple Music editions, and on the bonus CD included in the Music, DVD and First Press editions. # ''PAiNT it BLACK'''' (Remastered)'' # ''Life is beautiful'''' (Remastered)'' # ''HiDE the BLUE'''' (Remastered)'' # ''NON TiE-UP'' (Remastered) # ''stereo future'' (Remastered) # ''Futarinara'' (Remastered) # Small fish (Remastered) |-|DVD= FREE LiVE at Yokohama Red Renga Souko "stereo future" Nishi Nai "YOKOHAMA" # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- # stereo future # GiANT KiLLERS # MONSTERS # Orchestra # Saraba Kana # S.H.I.T # DA DANCE!! # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- |-|Blu-Ray= FREE LiVE at Yokohama Red Renga Souko "stereo future" Nishi Nai "YOKOHAMA" # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- # stereo future # GiANT KiLLERS # MONSTERS # Orchestra # Saraba Kana # S.H.I.T # DA DANCE!! # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- Extras * Tsuini Shi music video * I am me. music video * DiSTANCE music video * Life is beautiful music video * HiDE the BLUE music video * NON TiE-UP music video * BiSH no Kirekkire JAPAN highlight video Featured Members * Cent Chihiro Chittiii * Aina The End * Momoko Gumi Company * Hashiyasume Atsuko * Lingling * Ayuni DCategory:BiSH Beat mints boyz * Watanabe Junnosuke * Matsukuma Kenta Album Information All composition: Matsukuma Kenta DiSTANCE * Lyrics: JxSxK and Matsukuma Kenta MORE THAN LiKE * Lyrics: JxSxK and Matsukuma Kenta CHOP * Lyrics: Momoko Gumi Company O.S * Lyrics: Lingling Identity * Lyrics: JxSxK and Matsukuma Kenta GRUNGE WORLD * Lyrics: JxSxK Category:BiSH Releases Category:BiSH Albums Category:Albums Category:Aina The End Featured In Category:Cent Chihiro Chittiii Featured In Category:Momoko Gumi Company Featured In Category:Hashiyasume Atsuko Featured In Category:Lingling Featured In Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:WACK Category:2019 Albums Category:2019 Releases